


Flagged

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Censorship, Ficlet, Gen, Internet, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Censorship sucks when it hits Yuri's cat pictures.





	Flagged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'censorship sucks'.
> 
> Absolutely not inspired by any blue websites with poorly-trained neural networks.

_Is there something up with your Blittr? Can't see some of your photos_  
  
Yuri didn't give the text from Mila much thought. Websites glitched all the time. It was probably some weird server error or whatever. But just so he could decisively tell her that it was on her end, he checked.  
  
 _This post has been screened and is under review for containing adult content_  
 _This post has been screened and is under review for containing adult content_  
 _This post has been screened and is under review for containing adult content_  
  
He screenshotted the error messages - there were five in his last couple dozen posts - and sent it to her with _what the fuck_. Adult content? 90% of his posts were photos of Potya! Most of the rest were pictures of food he'd made that had come out especially well. They'd even screened the photo that Victor had made him take with Yuuri at the GP final! There was nothing remotely 'adult' about the two of them grinning and holding up their medals, even if it did irritate him a little to look at. (Yuuri was too tall next to him, and he could still see the remnants of redness in his own eyes from when he'd started sobbing after his free skate for reasons even he couldn't quite pin down. He preferred the one that Victor had taken of him alone. But the photo of them together had seemed like it was the better one to post on the internet.)  
  
This couldn't be - was this part of some stupid fight between his fans and JJ's? Had they reported his photos out of spite because he had dared to win above their precious idol? It seemed outlandish, but he knew from experience that there were always fans who were far too invested. JJ probably had some who would do that kind of thing. Not that it really mattered if a few cat pictures and a snapshot of his last batch of pirozhki disappeared from the internet for a bit, but it was still irritating.  
  
Whatever. He contested the first few screened photos before he heard Lilia calling him to dinner from down the hall. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to scroll through the rest of his posts and contest everything that had been flagged; that would take forever, and would be boring as hell. Maybe the website staff who looked at these things would just unscreen everything for him. If not, well, he had plenty more photos of Potya being the most adorable cat in the world to put up.  
  
In fact, she was curled in a perfect circle on his pillow right now. He took a picture, careful not to disturb her sleep. Posting it could wait until later, when his account was no longer being hit by a glitch or crazy fans or whatever.


End file.
